Touch panels are widely used these days in order to allow an intuitive operation and provide a compact electronic device without a device such as a keyboard that requires a physically large area. In electronic devices with a touch panel, a specific process is assigned to an operation such as a tap detected by the touch panel (e.g., Patent Literature 1).